Brindando ayuda
by Karkstrek
Summary: Ace sólo quería hacer su buena acción del día.


**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Dedicado a starrcollector por su bonito mensaje -Inserte corazón cajuaii aqui- (?)**

 **Advertencia: Uso de malas palabras.**

* * *

 **Brindando ayuda.**

Su día había comenzado muy bien, Rougue, su madre había invitado a su padre y a él a desayunar, habían ido al bar de Makino, la mujer _sabe_ cocinar. Tras los halagos de su padre hacia la buena cocina de la joven se retiraron.

Sus padres le habían dicho que iban a recorrer algunas de las nuevas tiendas de la ciudad, recordándole que regresarían para la cena se despidieron de él dándole un poco de dinero para que se fuese a pasear.

Si bien Ace es muy popular y tiene demasiados amigos, a veces siente que prefiere estar solo, como en esos momentos en que no necesita dedicar su atención a otras personas ni soportar pláticas que sinceramente no le importan.

Se había detenido a observar los antiguos barcos (a escala) en la enorme compañía Galleyla, y es que, Dios, sus barcos son magníficos, le dan la impresión de que si fuesen más grandes y no a escala, se podría navegar en ellos.

Justo cuando identificó su favorito comenzó a escuchar gritos y uno que otro forcejeo. Se apresuró a las voces, si puede ayudar a solucionar la situación habrá cubrido su cuota de buena persona por ese día. Sonriendo se acercó.

\- ¡No te la voy a dar!

\- ¡Suéltala!

Son algunas de las palabras que alcanza a distinguir.

Frente a el, justo a la mitad de la calle hay dos personas peleando por una mochila, uno es un hombre pelirrojo alto, musculoso, su cara le recuerda a un maleante, el otro, un joven de baja estatura, con sandalias, shorts y una camiseta roja, sus facciones son bonitas, aún cuando su ceño está fruncido y el sudor cubre parte de su frente.

Decidido decide ayudarle.

Acercándose sigilosamente a la espalda del pelirrojo, decide usar una de las muchas llaves que ha aprendido de su padre (no quiere recordar como). Aplicando un poco de presión en el cuello deja inconsciente al enorme pelirrojo.

El joven le observa sorprendido, pues el pelirrojo se encuentra en el piso sin dar señales de despertarse pronto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Su pregunta recibe un ligero asentimiento, seguido de la sonrisa más bonita jamás existida, sip, Ace ha cumplido su cuota del día.

El momento dura poco, pues no muy lejos se escuchan pisadas apresuradas. El más pequeño parece reaccionar.

\- Eres lindo. -Le dice acercándose al de pecas- Ten -Coloca en sus manos un pedazo de papel-

\- ¿Eh?

Siente la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas mientras el más bajito le agradece y sale corriendo.

Ace está atontado cuando un hombre alto, con el típico uniforme policial se detiene a su lado, jadeante y sudoroso recorre la escena del crimen.

\- Tu, ¿Qué pasó?

Ace sale de su ensoñación de morenos con piernas y sonrisas bonitas para dirigir su atención a la autoridad.

Le cuenta sobre lo sucedido, no omitiendo ningún detalle, el 'viejo' le observa seriamente un momento para posteriormente estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¿Enserio pensaste que Luffy estaba siendo robado? -El de pecas no puede estar más confundido-

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Luffy, bajito, moreno, usa shorts y sandalias -El policía aún se sigue riendo un poco más calmado-

\- ¿Si...?

\- Pero si eres idiota -Vuelve a reírse a un más escandalosamente, haciendo que el de pecas frunza el ceño-

\- No entiendo.

La mano en su hombro es muy pesada, y las palmadas de 'apoyo' son aún más dolorosas de lo que aparentan.

\- Hijo, Monkey D. Luffy es uno de los criminales más conocidos -Le dice con una sonrisa- El hombre a tu izquierda, en el piso, sólo es una víctima más de mi querido nieto. -Le dice señalando al bulto pelirrojo- Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa, ya hablaré con Luffy en la noche. -Le dice mientras le dirige a su auto-

Tras indicar la dirección de su hogar, el mayor se nota un poco sorprendido al ver la casa, bajándose del auto, Ace es acompañado rápidamente a la puerta de su hogar, son cerca de las 7, así que supone que sus padres ya están en casa.

Toca la puerta unas cuantas veces. Escucha pasos apresurados, el ruido de cosas al caer y uno que otro quejido de dolor antes de que la puerta abierta revele a su padre, la camisa mal acomodada, el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y las pequeñas marcas de labial rojo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, hacen que Ace se muera de vergüenza frente al extraño.

\- ¿Garp? -La voz de su padre hace que su cuello gire de una manera para nada placentera-

\- ¿Roger?

* * *

Pues resulta, que la mala suerte de Ace no sólo le convirtió en cómplice de uno de los criminales más reconocidos (y lindos) de la época, sino, que tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con el 'Héroe' Garp, quien resulta ser el abuelo de dicho criminal.

\- De tal palo tal astilla -Son las palabras que un risueño Garp le dice a un igualmente risueño Roger-

\- No sé de qué hables viejo.

Bueno, su día ha pasado de malo a peor, pues resulta ahora que Roger en su época fue, no sólo un reconocido criminal, sino, el rey de los criminales, como Garp le llama.

Su noche transcurre así, hasta que Garp decide que es hora de hacer que su querido nieto entre en razón y se convierta en el policía hecho y derecho que esta destinado a ser. Amenaza a Ace con lo mismo, advirtiéndole que el mismo de encargará de ponerle en el buen camino.

Para cuando por fin esta sólo en su habitación, Ace recuerda el papelito que se le fue entregado.

En este hay un número.

No lo piensa mucho, decide que su vida esta falta de aventura y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese tipo de cosas si sean genéticas.

Además, Luffy es demasiado lindo como para ignorarlo.

* * *

Extra 1: Es de familia.

\- Y esa fue la vez en la que conocí a tu madre.

Claro, porque no hay nada más romántico que enamorarte de la persona que robó tu bolso.

\- Ajá.

\- Oh, pero luego ella llamó a su celular, y como buen caballero que soy, le dije que no se lo podría regresar a menos que tuviera una cita conmigo.

\- Ajá.

\- Y tu madre aceptó, claro, hizo que me retirara de todas esas cosas que tanto me gustaban, pero ve el lado positivo, naciste tu.

\- Ajá.

\- Aunque no sabía que el nieto de Garp era el conocido Sombrero de Paja -Su padre ríe un poco- al mocoso le falta mucho para llegarme a los talones, pero mira, le funcionó la misma técnica que a mi. Eres idéntico a tu madre, cayendo por el chico malo. -Suspira recordando a su querida esposa- Aunque debo admitir que ninguno de los dos tiene malos gustos.

Sonrojado, Ace ha dejado la mesa, ¿qué que le gusten los chicos malos? Además, Luffy no es rudo ni mucho menos, es adorable.

Maldice a sus genes.

* * *

Extra 2: Entrar en razón.

Luffy tenía 7 cuando comenzó su fascinación para con los piratas, Garp siempre maldecirá al pelirrojo por las malas enseñanzas. Si bien Garp le había dicho que los piratas ya no existían, y que, por ende, Luffy no podía ser uno, no detuvo que el pequeño intentase cumplir su sueño de una u otra manera.

Jamás admitirá que parte de la culpa sea suya, pues siempre culpará a Dadan, quien harta de escuchar al mocoso hablar de piratas le había dicho que no existían, causando el aborrecido y frustrante llamado del menor, tratando de convencerle le había asegurado que si bien ya no existían piratas como tales, existían los criminales, y que incluso había existido un que se llamaba como el conocido rey de los piratas.

Para cuando Garp regresó ya era tarde, el menor se había puesto a entrenar, su abuelo le había felicitado, pensando que al fin se había decidido a ser un buen policía.

\- Abuelo -Había colocado una pequeña mano en el enorme hombro, captando la atención del mayor- Voy a ser el mejor criminal del mundo. -Le había asegurado con una enorme sonrisa-

Garp suspira ante sus memorias, le había dado palizas y le había entrenado para hacerle entrar en razón.

Sin embargo, Garp jamás admitirá que esta feliz por su hijo y su nieto, pues estos si pudieron sucumbir a ese lado rebelde típico de los D.

Si, seguirá intentando hacerles entrar en razón, aún cuando sabe que es un caso perdido.

* * *

Extra 3: No tan malo.

El pelirrojo sabe que luce como criminal, jamás negará que cuando era más joven había ido por esos rumbos, pero carajo, era bueno en lo que hacía y le gustaba.

Tolera que le llamen así ahora, mas no tolera que un jodido amateur le intente robar, a él 'Eustass Kid'.

Se había burlado del chiquillo, de su complexión y sus intentos por robarle, mas no esperaba que este fuese fuerte ni que tuviera aliados. Jodido mocoso inteligente.

Despertó al sentir su costado siendo maltratado constantemente, aparta con fuerza la ramita que le lastimaba.

Esta enojado.

\- ¿Qué carajo te pasa? -Le había gritado- Sigo vivo, idiota.

\- ¿Eustass-ya? -La voz divertida y el apodo le hace gruñir, de entre todos tenía que ser el quien le encontrara- Debí suponerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieras, Trafalgar? -Escupe las palabras con enojo, no esta de humor para las burlas del médico-

\- ¿Oh? Pero si he venido a llevarte a casa.

Bien, puede que Kid ya no este tan enojado.

\- No sé qué esperes.

Si bien su respuesta es apenas audible, sabe por la sonrisa del moreno que es satisfactoria.

\- Ven -Le dice mientras le ayuda a levantarse- Voy a cuidar de ti, _Kid._ -Su nombre escapa como un ronroneo-

Eustass Kid decidió que tal vez no sea un mal día después de todo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, vengo con otro one-shot recién hechecito (?)**

 **Gracias por leer, si gustan dejar algún comentario o algo yo seré feliz, si no, de todas maneras gracias :3.**


End file.
